Kroarch Starchewer
"''Kroarch Flies and Kroarch Swoops! Kroarch Scares and makes You poop! Kroarch Stabs and Kroarch Shoots! Kroarch Fights and Takes Your Loots! Others think that I disgrace, But I am Kroarch, KING OF SPACE!!!" - '' Personal History Born a runt of the Thruster Buster Tribe, Kroarch's earliest days were spent in his rusty iron cage, being poked and pinched by his fellows to enrage him before releasing him and other goblin young into the feeding pit, where he and other hungry runts fought over what few scraps the Tribe allowed the babies to have, often times to the death, adding to the food supply of the young for the day. A typical Goblin Upbringing. By time he was seven years old, Kroarch was finally released from his cage as a full fledged adult member of the tribe and joined them on many raids on the Trash Collection facilities, Salvage yards, and even some of the lesser policed docks on the Vast Station. Even so, Kroarch was still a runt and he was treated as a slave or servant to most of his kin, something he truly began to despise. On one of these raids, Kroarch and another goblin were scrounging around for whatever junk they could bring back to the tribe and use. In a small corner, tucked far from prying eyes, was the remains of a mostly cleaned out, barely held together Shuttle hull...Or at least some of it. A the time, Kroarch didn't really think much of it, he and his partner finding nothing on the large hunk of junk and with no need for a ship, or even a way to fly it out of the station safely without the authorities shooting them down, The pair moved on. Shortly after, however, is when things began to change. On the way back, Kroarch's partner, who wouldn't stop going on about how stupid and weak Kroarch was, found a still working computer, that was currently playing some sort of news broadcast, elsewhere in the galaxy. Some Mercenary group was helping out one of the military organizations, acting as escort fighter pilots. One of these pilots being something of a famous pilot, known for his skill in flying and in combat. The Broadcast even followed some of the combat, a camera managing to catch this ace pilot shooting down enemy craft and keeping his charge safe from the enemy. Throughout it all, Not a single enemy ship broke through and not one allied ship was so much as damaged. Kroarch was impressed by this, so much so that immediately, Kroarch had thought this was the work of a Hero-God. The Goblin knew that this was his destiny and quickly attacked the other goblin, killing him and taking his stuff. Kroarch never returned to his tribe, returning to the old Shuttle hull and making a home for himself within it. Kroarch abandoned his tribe and gave himself a Chieftain name, Starchewer, bowing down to no authority or power but his own as he made his own, One Goblin Raids for food and supplies, much of which went towards rebuilding the shuttle and making it fly. As time went on, Kroarch's ship gained new life, and the goblin's raids became bolder and bolder until it all came to a head with Kroarch quickly hijacking a transport on it's way to the shipyard, carrying a drift engine and the tools needed to install it onto a ship there. Kroarch had barely finished wiring and bolting everything together when the Authorities were nearing his location. Without so much as a second thought or worry that the ship would not work and this whole thing would be a colossal waste of time and effort, The Goblin rapidly hit the engines and shot out of the junkpile, narrowly missed crashing multiple times as he was being pursued before finally making his way out and into the void of space, activating the drift engine to escape. Since then, Kroarch has been something of a mercenary, a ship and pilot for hire that went about as cheap as one could go. The Goblin taking jobs for as little as food rations, a pet spider, a bit of ruined junk, and whatever credits he managed to sneak off of folks. Naturally he hasn't had the most luck finding jobs, usually from the cheap and the desperate, and very few of them being anything exciting, Mostly just transporting common goods to a destination not too far away. Kroarch hopes to find more exciting work and a chance to show off his piloting skills, and maybe one day, finding that Ace Pilot he never shuts up about. Personality Kroarch is like most Goblins, being manic, crude, loud, aggressive, and violent. What sets him apart is his priorities, where most goblins are motivated by killing, eating, or scavenging, Kroarch wants nothing more than to soar across the stars and become an Ace Pilot. He loves his freedom and Flying his ship, living in the rush. He hates not having freedom, his ship being meddled with, or being bored. He is easily manipulated into doing things by telling him he can't do it or isn't allowed to do it, as he will immediately attempt to do exactly that just to prove that he can. And despite his intelligence and capable piloting and engineering skills, Kroarch is still a goblin and is closer to a murderous psychopathic child with a gun and a knife than he is to a scholar of philosophy. General Appearance Kroarch dresses very simply, his everyday clothes being just the boots of his armor, some child's trousers, an old tanktop, his armor's gloves. His armor is similarly simple, stained, and ragged. Being crudely altered to fit his small frame. Kroarch has developed a certain skill and hobby of tattooing, very crude as it may be. The Goblin has doodled and marked his own body with black designs and drawings, partly in an effort to be different, partly because he was bored and had nothing to draw on or with at the time other than some bare skin and buzzing ink pen machine. Most of the designs are very simple and almost childish in nature, but on the back of both of his hands is a very well done recreation of the same emblem used by the Ace Pilot Call Sign, Trigger. Kroarch does also sport a very significant scar that runs up from his top lip up to the top of his head, pulling part of his lip up and splitting his face. Whatever gave him the scar miraculously missed his eye and nose but has left a decently sized and deep scar, helping to further differentiate himself from his other Goblinoids. Starship The Vomit Kom1t, a hunk of junk, bolted together from parts of many different vessels into a mostly cohesive shape and Kroarch's pride and joy. His single greatest achievement and the culmination of many, many months of work. Friends/Enemies So far, The Vomit Kom1t is his only friend, and Dog and Horses and things that resemble these beasts are his current most hated enemies. Goals Kroarch's main goal is to become a famous Ace Pilot, which his current means of doing so involves facing and beating his most adored hero, The Pilot known by the call sign: Trigger. Kroarch Worships this pilot very nearly as one worships a god, but he dreams of defeating Trigger and taking the mantle of Legendary Ace Pilot for himself. If he ever does achieve this, The Goblin would likely live the rest of his days soaring across the stars, doing whatever work he can find and facing off in many dog fights with other Aces for the rest of eternity. (Because OFCOURSE Kroarch is gonna live forever...) Category:Player Characters Category:Characters